Promise Me
by WithMuchHope
Summary: Sonny and Chad have been best friends since they can remember.Because of his acting career, Chad leaves.When Sonny goes to Hollywood for So Random, they meet again.Before necklaces and secrets, one promise was made. "Chad Goldfarb, don't change." CHANNY!
1. Catch Me

AN: Okay! Here is the new story! This is personally my favorite story I have ever written for Channy, so I hope you all like it too. It's kind of long, or so I'm planning it to be. I'll be writing this other shorter story along with it, so look out for that. Enjoy! More to come soon, sorry this chapter is kind of vague.

PS. I'll be putting a soundtrack that reminds me of this story on my profile eventually, so check that out if you wanna. Idk, I felt this story needs like a bunch of songs to go with it. So yay! ~Rinny

I had hidden it for a reason. It had been months, years since I thought of it, thought of him. I knew the day would come. I knew ever since I had stowed it away. My fingers brushed over the smooth metal surface that lay in my palm. I knew this day would be filled with tears and memories. I turned the charm swiftly between my fingers to see the clear 'A' carved into it. I let a timid smile emerge between my cheeks, while gazing down at the metallic heart.

I recalled doing everything to forget him. I made sure I couldn't Google him, January 2007, by putting an unremembered code onto my computer. I couldn't call him, October 2009, by blocking his number. I couldn't watch him at 8/7 central, last week, by turning off my cable box. Yet, his name wandered my mind often. It was difficult to erase your best friend, even after all those years. But I was trying so damn hard.

I sniffled softly, tossing the rusty necklace into the top drawer of my dresser, fumbling around to slip it back into the most ugly pair of socks I had. Hoping I would never want to wear them, I had hidden the necklace in them merely months after he left Appleton. I slammed the drawer shut and sat down on my bed in a huff.

I had hidden it for a reason. It had been days since I thought of it, thought of him. I knew the day would come. The day I would mutter the taboo name after all the years.

"Chad."

_~A year later~_

I packed whatever I could fit in my numerous suitcases. I was off to Hollywood at last and I couldn't be more excited. My YouTube channel had taken off so much, I was accepted to So Random! I was so happy; I couldn't keep a smile from coming to my face. But that wasn't a surprise since I was always smiling. My attitude could be described in one word: Sonny.

"Sonny! You coming? You're plane's leaving in a few hours!" my mother yelled from down the stairs.

"Coming!" I screamed back, zippering the overflowing bag. I grasped their handles and ran down the steps, letting the wheeled luggage bump down each one. I stopped at the bottom of the steps to release one of the bags, just to straighten my favorite outfit. I made sure I was wearing a comfy, yet stylish outfit, since I was going to California. First impressions were so important to me. My mom waited at the door, looking almost happier than I, which added to my crazed mood.

"Ticket?" she asked me. I nodded like a bobble head with an extra spring in its neck.

"Check!" My mother smiled at my enthusiasm. I took a deep sigh to keep from exploding. I couldn't believe a small town girl like me could get an opportunity like this! I would be second in our town to make it to the big screen! Before I could think about the first person, my mother interrupted my thoughts.

"All your luggage? Clothing? Toothbrush? Hairbrush? Cell hone?" she asked, naming every household appliance she could think of. I rolled my eyes at her worried manner.

"Yes! Mom, I'll be fine. I love you for caring, but I'm off to live on my own now! I'm not going to forget my cell phone! You know I always carry it in my pocket!" I assured her, reaching for my back pocket of my black skinny jeans. Sticking my hand in just to feel fabric, I looked at her warily. She smirked and took my phone out from behind her back.

"Love you," I said in the sweetest voice I could manage, slipping the phone into my back pocket where it should have been. I gave her a long hug and smiled, feeling her tears on my shoulder.

"Love you too, sweetheart. Your father would be proud of you," she whispered, letting got of me with a tissue to her eyes. She opened the door for me and I let a single tear shed, leaving my mother in the doorway as I lugged the heavy bags to the approaching taxi. I gave her a wave good bye as the taxi driver got out of the yellow vehicle and helped me put my sacks into the trunk. With much effort, he slammed the trunk closed, slipping back into the front seat and I into the back. I looked out the window to see my mom still waiting as countless raindrops fell.

"Good luck, Allison!" she yelled to me, using a name I hadn't heard for ages. I smiled a sad smile, hoping I'd see her soon enough. She lifted her palm to her lips to add a kiss before she flung her hand into the air and waved it around, the rain only getting harder. The taxi driver looked touched, but drove away slowly, the tires of the car splashing in puddles as we drove away. I didn't let my eyes leave my house until it was completely out of sight, my mother still standing and watching until the hills of road covered my vision of my home. We passed the 'Welcome To Appleton" sign and I sighed happily knowing my life was changing for the better.

There were many things different about this day. First, I was leaving the state for the first time. Second, my town knew my name for the girl who made it big. The third was the thing hidden beneath my bright yellow shirt. Under it, only to see the rusty chain was a small heart necklace with an 'A' carved in it. Smiling, the taxi driver made a simple remark as my thumb traced the letter over and over.

"Nice necklace, Ms."


	2. For Always, Forever

AN: Hey! Okay, I updated faster than ever. Why? I love this story. I might turn it into like a book and change the characters a little cuz they're copyrighted. But I'll just stick to fanfiction now. Kay, tell me what you think! This chapter is based off "For Always, Forever" by Every Avenue. That's the first song on the Promise Me soundtrack! Enjoy! ~Rinny

March 31st, 2005

I had gotten his text at 9:13 in the night with a long day of school to follow the next day. This wasn't extremely rare as he loved to bug me by texting me at late hours, especially when he knew I was asleep. But the text read: "C+WW ASAP." I smiled a bit at the text, mostly for the curiosity stirring in my mind. I knew what Chad was telling me, for we sent this text to each other often. Only blocks away from my house was two intercepting streets named Charlotte and Woodward Avenue. And right beside the sign that proclaimed the names of the streets was the largest tree in all of Wisconsin.

We were told how dangerous it was. We were told to never go near it again. But who listens to warnings when you're in middle school? I grabbed a black hoodie and slide it on, zippering it quickly as I crawled out the window of my second story bedroom. With an interested smile on, I leaped onto my roof. As if a routine, I climbed down the smartly camouflaged ladder, covered in ivy, leaves, and branches that hid it from view, only visible if you looked really hard. After jumping down from a few bars before the ground, I covered my head and upper face with the black hood and ran down the street, giggling with happiness.

I came to Charlotte Street and looked up to see Chad in the branches already, smiling to me with a picnic basket beside him. I grinned and ran to the base of the tree. I grasped the first branch I could and lifted myself up. My fingers forever burned with calluses from the rough bark, my legs forever scarred from when I fell. I scrambled up the tree and grabbed Chad's hand, helping me to the small flat area, perfect for seating two people with a late snack. I asked the most obvious question as I slid the hood off of my hair.

"So, why'd you text me so late? You know, besides just to piss me off?" I asked, smiling as I did. He passed the basket, heavy with goodies to place just between us.

"I need to tell you something." His tone was serious, almost scary for the fact that he was never quite this sincere. My smile dimmed a little, but grew as I pulled out a wing from the basket.

"Uncle Joe's?" I asked, mentioning the diner from downtown. It was a pretty terrible restaurant in general, for the food was all right, the service was bad, and the menu was small. But we just always went back for the wings and garlic bread. Tradition for breaking news to each other and apologizing.

"Do we know another place to eat?" he asked, smiling at last. I chuckled, bumping into him slightly, my legs swinging in mid air.

"So, what's up?" I asked, chomping down on the messy chicken, sauce spreading past my lips. He bit into a piece and quickly swallowed to respond.

"Allison," he began. "I got a job offer," he said, nonchalantly. I let my jaw hang in pride for him. My eyes widened, wrapping my arms around him with happiness.

"Chad, that's wonderful! Congrats!" I said, but he pushed me away from the embrace, his expression saddened.

"But… its in Hollywood," he told me, worried of my reaction. My mind didn't take this in all the way. It didn't want to.

"Aw, that's a hassle. No weekend hangouts? Bummer." Chad shook his head immediately, his expression remaining grim. He took my hand and looked deep into my eyes.

"No," he said slowly and softly, being extremely fragile with my heart. Little did he know, no matter how sturdy his hands were while holding it, he would trip and fall to let it fall to a thousand pieces. "I'm leaving, Allison."

Tears. There were many rules to them. There were different kinds and different regulations. There were happy tears, appropriate for chick flicks and weddings. There were crocodile tears, appropriate for when you want your older brother to get in trouble. There were sad tears, appropriate for times like these. The kind you hold back with every last nerve. The kind that give you that horrid lump in the back of your throat. The kind that were being shed at the very moment, even if my heart wouldn't accept what was being told.

There were rules to tears. Many, way too numerous to try to count. But a cliché one was Rule #42: Boys shall not cry. But rules were meant to be broken. Even if this broken rule was an accident, a moment of weakness. Another rule was #89: Best friends can see you cry. This was a rule that was solid, impenetrable. So we sat there, letting the salty tears fall, breaking rules and hearts along the road. I opened my mouth, the lump in my throat vanishing for the moment, tears halting.

"Wha-what?" I stuttered, managing to pick up some of the pieces of my heart I found on the floor. Chad's grip grew tighter on my delicate fingers, squeezing them with his.

"Ally, I'm leaving for Hollywood." No emotion, or so he tried. But his voice cracked a bit as he spoke my taboo nickname. My voice came back to me, taking advantage of it, I asked the simplest, most important question there was.

"When?" He took a deep breath, giving me the foreshadowing that he knew. And that no news was good news. He let out the intake of air to speak the terrible words that would repeat in my head forever.

"Tomorrow."

Memories. We all have a whole head full of them. Ones from the first day of kindergarten. When you remember sharing your juice box with the new blonde student that happened to be quite handsome. Ones from your eighth birthday. When you remember going to the park with your best friends in the whole wide world, who happen to be everyone in your class that year. Ones from your fifth grade graduation. When you messed up your big solo and after while the bullies were giving you a hard time your best friend stood up and yelled back when you could only keep your head down.

Memories. We all have a whole head full of them. But the ones we remember must be important. The ones out of every moment of our lives most have some significance in the long run of our lifetime. It takes time to realize that every memory out of our lives shapes who we are. It takes time to realize you remember kindergarten because it's where you met your best friend. You realize that one birthday was when you realized you loved him. You realize that night the bullies where at the worst, that you'll never forget him even after all those years.

Memories. There's that one. That one you nearly wish you'd forget. That one that you cry when you think of. That one you think could have made a good TV show. That one you love most of all because of all those years after. Where you can look back on it and smile just a bit. Where you can reminiscence about the good times before they turned bad. There's that one you realize is most meaningful of all for that one good reason. That one other person in the memory is coming back into your life after all the years and all you can do is wait.


	3. Saying Goodbye

AN: Hey! So, here's the new chapter. I love this story! AH! So as for the song for this chapter, here it is. This chapter is sponsored by "Saying Goodbye" by Every Avenue. I love them, favorite band of all time, so check them out! Kay, byes! ~Rinny

~Chapter 3~

My stomach growls as I enter the cafeteria. A sigh escapes my lips as I see the menu. Lunch looked gross today, which had been something Tawni told me. I had just met her and I'm still star struck. She's so different while not in front of a camera, I think grabbing a tray. We just finished a sketch before I came down to the cafeteria, so I just had time to get changed before coming here. I slide the tray down and earn a glop of mysterious mountain of an unknown substance. I bite my lip angrily and give the lunch lady a fake smile in substitute for a spoken thank you.

"The usual lobster?" she asked, not looking to me. I turn my head to see a blonde, smiling actor, receiving a bright red lobster. I grimaced.

"Why does he get a lobster and I get this crap?" I asked, scowling at the lunch lady, getting an "excuse me" look, the actor snickering behind me.

"You're the new girl, aren't you? From that comedy show?" the actor asked with a devilish smirk, pronouncing comedy as if it were the worst thing in the world. I take a quick intake of air and lift my chin while responding.

"Yeah, I'm Sonny. From So Random," I told him, placing my tray down and putting out a hand, offering for him to shake it. He looks at it for a moment, then back at me like I'm insane.

"Yup, new girl," he mumbled, as if I was missing something completely. "I get a lobster because us at Mackenzie Falls, act," he told me, taking his plate and going back to his table of snobby companions. Annoyed, I roll my eyes and decide to forget about whomever he is and eat my lunch in peace. I see my cast mates at a long table and smile, placing my tray onto the table and sitting down with them. Not being able to forget the handsome, but extremely irritating actor, I open my mouth.

"Hey guys. Who are they?" I ask, not wanting to sound interested in the stuck up blonde. They peer over to his table and roll their eyes in harmony, obviously aware of the actor's presence.

"Their from Mack Falls, the number one show unfortunately. They're the enemy, Sonny. You are not to talk to them," Tawni warns me. I nod with a smile.

"Not a problem. That blonde one is so annoying," I hinted, wanting to know his name for no reason.

"Oh, Chad? We know," she said with agreement, not paying attention to my reaction and just facing to her food. My eyes go to the floor as she says the name. Just a coincidence, Sonny, I tell myself with sorrow.

"Chad?" I hint even more suspiciously. No one paid attention to my interest.

"Yeah, Chad Dylan Cooper. What a jerk," Nico tells me. I nod in union with the other members of my show. I knew it couldn't be, I think. He promised. I feel the cold metal around my neck suddenly seem to press hard and I shiver at the icy touch. I decide to be smart and throw out my dangerous, strange food. I grab my purse from the table and say goodbye as I leave the cafeteria.

April 1st, 2005

We were standing next to the sign that told us where to say goodbye. The place we couldn't continue without a ticket. What I would give to go with him. The air around us was tense and awkward. After all these years, after all our fights that ended the same way, we both wanted to say things. Things that were better left to the silence. By now I knew it was time to say goodbye. It wouldn't have been easier if the sign were moved. It wouldn't have been easier months later. The words that were meant to be spoken then and we knew we just had to get it over with.

"Ally?" he spoke with question hidden in his voice. I looked up from the ground and into his sapphire eyes that could only sparkle at certain moments, this being one of them.

"Yeah?" He sighed, as if revising what he would have said.

"I- I- I'm going to miss you, Allison." His arms wrapped around mine and I threw mine around his neck, pulling him close. I knew what to say, just saying it was difficult. I let go to look into his eyes once again.

"Promise me something," I told him simply. He smiled at the mystery in my tone.

"Anything," he said simply, not thinking too much. I let out a sigh, wondering what he would think of my demand.

"Promise me you won't change. After you're famous, after everyone knows your name, after everyone wants our autograph, promise me. You'll stay the same Chad from Appleton. One who climbs trees just to talk, one who will give anything for wings and garlic bread from Uncle Joe's. Promise me, Goldfarb," I ended with a tiny, timid smile. Chad brought me back into a quick embrace.

"I swear, Ally. I'll miss you," he spoke softly, letting me go with a warm smile. I smiled back; just to speak the straightforward reply.

"I'll miss you too." We wondered silently about phone calls and emails. We wondered if we would ever see each other again. We wondered if this were the last time we'd see each other's smile. We wondered.

"Bye," Chad said with the look of sadness on your face that only I would know.

I sighed. This simple word hurt more than I would have thought. For the reason that I had never heard him use this word in his lifetime. I worried it had escaped his vocabulary. He would say "later" or just "call me." We always thought that those days would last. We felt so high then. But goodbye was never used, as he had taught me not to say it either.

Why you ask? Because he hated saying it, facing the fact he wouldn't see me for a while. I remember saying goodbye right at that moment like it was the last time. But, as I said goodbye, it then made me realize the truth as he did. As he walked away, it would not be the last of heard of Chad Goldfarb.

AN: The review button is feeling lonely. A click is a hug! That was terrible, sorry. :)


	4. Misguided Ghosts

AN: Hey readers! Not much going on… Don't have a song to dedicate to this, sorry. But here's the chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and such! Lots of love! ~Rinny 3!

Chapter 4

Another day began as I wake up to the sound of my alarm. I immediately smile, since I am a definite morning person. I grab my iPod from my bedside table and run down into the kitchen, still in that perky mood. I reach the kitchen and find my dock on the table as I had left it the night before. I slip the MP3 in and press shuffle, recognizing the song playing at once for the reason of it being a personal favorite.

Mayday Parade blasts, making me grin larger as I got my breakfast. A simple bowl of cereal and a kiwi is the cliché breakfast for me nowadays. I finish the bowl of Cheerios and quickly cut the kiwi, realizing I don't have too much time this morning. I eat the kiwi rather fast and change quickly as well. With Get Up playing in the background, I slip into a checkered skirt, navy blue top, and leggings, equipped with a belt and favorite heart necklace. I grab my keys and my iPod, putting the ear buds in, continuing to blast my music loud.

I hop into my car, turning the key in the ignition and drive to the studio, only multiple blocks away. I get to the studio, luckily sparing a few minutes of time before rehearsal. I stumble into my dressing room, still not quite awake. With an ear bud still in, I see Tawni and flash a smile. She smiled back to my liking. It had been about two weeks since I came to So Random.

"Hey, when's rehearsal?" I ask her, hoping the schedule isn't changed. She walks into the room, sitting down before her mirror, fixing her blonde locks.

"In a few hours, Marshall has a meeting or something. He told me to tell everybody," she informs me in a bored tone. I roll my eyes, placing my purse down on the couch.

"Well, that's weird. I didn't get a call from you." She laughs, turning to face me.

"I didn't call you, Sonny. Nico, Grady, and Zora don't even know yet," she tells me, grabbing some lipstick and applying it quickly. I give her a quick glare she sees in her mirror and start heading out of the room.

"I'm going to tell them," I let her know. With her not looking away from her reflection, she replies.

"Aw, you're no fun." I shake my head and shut the door behind me. I have a faint idea about where each of them is. I find Nico and Grady immediately in the cafeteria, getting pickles or something strange, as they seemed to do a lot. I walk over to them, only to say a simple sentence.

"Rehearsal's at twelve because Marshall is busy." With those words, I walk away with only a " Thanks, Sonny" as a reply, barely looking at me. I don't mind much for the reason that I still needed to find Zora and with that challenge, it took my mind off the boys of my cast.

Now I remember Zora being in a vent at one point, but I look in the casual places first. I check the studios of other shows (except Mackenzie Falls because they have a Do Not Admit wall and Zora is on it), and then I start to walk down the halls, hoping to run into her there, when I happen to run into someone else.

"Random," Chad calls with a disapproving look. I keep a optimistic smile on, hoping the conversation will be short.

"Chad." Then I think to ask him. "Have you seen Zora by any chance?" I ask him with much hope.

"Yeah, by my studio. She was trying to pull a prank on us, but she made it too obvious," he speaks with more ego than pride. I roll my eyes and add a sarcastic comment.

"Congrats." But I remember he did actually help, so reluctantly I add, "But thanks for the help." He began to walk away, but hearing my thank you, he turns to face me.

"No problem," he says softly, as if surprised at my kind attitude. His eyes peer down for a moment, then back to my eyes. His expression changing like he was pondering something. Like he was placing the now matching puzzle pieces together.

"Nice necklace," he utters even quieter, turning away and walking quickly. I look down to the chain around my neck, seeing the tiny silver heart had slipped over my shirt. As the 'A' shines in the sunlight, leaking through from an open window, I sigh. Of all things to mention, I think to myself with a dismal expression.

"Oh, hey Sonny," comes a voice from down the hall. I look up to see Zora just walking past.

"Where were you, Zora?" I ask, trying to get my mind off Chad's comment. Still repeating, even if they have the same first name, it doesn't mean anything. Or in other words, don't get your hopes up. Zora smiles evilly, as I place the heart beneath my shirt.

"Just pranked Chad, when's rehearsal?" she asks. I smirk, knowing Chad could never escape a Zora prank.

"It's at twelve. Marshall has a meeting," I inform her with a smile.

"He trusted Tawni with telling us again?" she asks. I nod with a small chuckle. Both of us knew trusting Tawni with telling us something important wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"Kay, thank Sonny. Later," she says, disappearing behind a corner, leaving me to my thoughts. I begin to walk back to the Prop House, thinking. With my fingers tracing the 'A' on the metallic heart, I sigh, reaching the Prop House. By means of no one in the popular hangout, I plop down onto the couch, feeling tired. Yawning, I wonder. Why would my necklace even catch his attention?


	5. Tonight

AN: Sorry this is so late! Quick author note this time, so here it goes. Kay, dedication goes to MoonLightShadowBeams, a cool friend of mine who's really nice! This chapter's song is… Tonight by FM Static. All right, here's chapter 5! Enjoy! ~Rinny 3!

Chapter 5

"Good job, everyone. You're done for the day," Marshall tells us. My face lights up at the praise and a smile conquers my cheeks. While Tawni and the boys leave, Zora stays with me to give a simple thank you. After the words leave our lips, Zora heads in the opposite direction, probably off to pull a prank for hide in a vent somewhere. Such a strange girl, I think to myself while walking to the cafeteria. I arrive in surprise, seeing only a few people at tables, one happening to be Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper. Thank you, fate. I groan under my breath for two reasons. One, he's Chad Dylan Cooper, as he reminds me often. Second, he isn't in a good mood. He's lost in some mysterious world of thought. His expression looks complex as if his skull transparent, so the gears that turn busily were now visible.

The lunch lady takes his money with a glare for the fact that his attention isn't on her. But a dim smile appears as he states, "Keep the change." His voice robotic; his mind set on automatic. He sits down and being curious, I jog over to join him at the table. I sit down without his notice, watching him pull a pencil from his jacket. His fingers wrap around it loosely, his hand moves to his napkin. Barely looking at the object in his palm, he starts drawing.

I can merely see his hand and the quick-moving lead, so I lean down to see his drawing. Chad's head flips up to see me with an innocent smile. Instantly he snatches the drawing, waking up from his thoughts. I look down to the hand still holding the pencil, noticing something peculiar.

"Where'd you get that?" I question him, my eyes darting back and forth from his eyes to the familiar bracelet. Wrapped around his wrist was a thin black cord with knots. On the top was a small silver charm, put in place with knots. On the metallic piece was a 'C' carved in by hand, which made the curves in the letter sloppy. Chad hides the jewelry with a light blush spread across his face.

"None of your business, Random," he spoke softly, as if trying to hide his hurt feelings. He leaves his food without a single bite taken out. I sigh in frustration, his words repeating in my mind like a solemn echo. More pieces of the jigsaw coming together, I think. I look to his tray to see that he left his napkin, the pencil lying on top. I pick up the napkin, smoothing it out with my palm. I bring it to eye level and a small gasp escapes my thin lips. In the light pencil marks was a messily sketched heart, shaded in the right places. And in the center of the beautifully drawn shape was an 'A' which I could only guess could stand for Allison.

June 26, 2003

"I can't believe you, Chad!" I gasped, giving him a playful slap on his arm. A cheeky smile crossed his expression.

"Just open it," he declared, that famous smile still present. I rolled my eyes.

"Pushy pushy," I spoke softly, peeling the ribbon from the tiny box.

"I hope it's a puppy," I told him. He cracked up.

"Allison, that box is literally five inches on either side, a puppy could never-" I cut him off before he could drag science into this.

"Chad," I began, glaring through my eyelashes. He smirked, guessing my next words. "It was a joke. Chill." And with that, I looked back to the gift in my palm, removing the light cover. I looked to Chad for a moment, then back to the box. Inside, under loose tissue paper was a heart shaped pendant with a light 'A' carved into the center. I almost started laughing. Chad saw this and frowned.

"You don't wear silver or something? Should I have gotten gold? Let me take it back, I'll-" Again cutting him off, I smiled. His hands reached for the container, as I pulled it closer towards me.

"No, it's beautiful. I love it's just, it's so funny how," I began, cutting myself off, changing the script in my mind. "Just look at your gift." And with another faint smirk, he grabbed my small box from the ground as we sat around, celebrating our anniversary. I looked up as he struggled with the tape on the edges of the gift. I saw the few cards from family and friends, all reading "Happy

Friendiversary!" (AN: Anyone know where that word comes from?) I smiled, looking back to Chad who managed to pull the top from the box.

He looked to the treasure inside and smiled large.

"Oh. That is kind of strange, I guess," he spoke, pulling the black cord bracelet from the box. I tilted my head, looking at the charm with disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Chad noticed. I sighed.

"Well, yours doesn't have a letter on it like mine." He chuckled at my recognition.

"Why don't we just add one then?" he asked me. My eyes widened.

"We can do that?" He laughed again at my ignorance.

"Of course! Be right back." In a couple minutes after leaving the room, he returned with a sharp, handheld knife. He sat down again, handing the knife to me.

"Why me? I can barely cut a cucumber!" I proclaimed. He snickered, knowing the statement was true.

"Because. I want to know you did it," he said truthfully. I was instantly touched, so I took the knife and the bracelet. Carving the unbelievably hard letter, Chad smiled. He leaned to look closer, our hands touching as he moved. Both of us looked up to each other for a moment, then grew red, but neither of us moved away. Why? We didn't want to. After the curved letter was now imprinted into the metallic charm, he slipped it around his wrist, then helping me slide the chain around my neck, pausing his fingers to move my hair out of the way.

When we both had our new accessories on, we smiled. Both of us involuntarily leaning forward without awareness. When we finally realized, we were inches apart and our cheeks were blushed again. I leaned in more, not thinking straight. But Chad jumped at the moment and pulled his arms around me. Only to grasp me in the warm embrace of a hug. I hugged him back, hoping he didn't realize my heart breaking beneath my skin.


	6. Photo

AN: Hey readers! This chapter goes to the song Photo by Ryan Cabrera. Great song, check it out. :D Also, this goes (again) to MoonLightShadowBeams or Nicolette. Thanks for being AWESOME! She's a great writer, so check her out! Also, I'm writing a sequel to Through A Window, so check that out! Kay, bye! ~Rinny ;)

Chapter 6

It just isn't possible. I sigh, swinging my legs that dangle off the couch. I had sat down about a half hour ago, hoping to straighten things out in my mind. No such luck, to my dismay. All I could think of was the obvious option. In aggravation, I stand up, angry about the outcome. I can't let it happen again, I tell myself. I groan, running my fingers through my long black hair. Leaving my right hand to comb my hair, I let the other grasp the cold metallic pendant around my neck.

"Sonny, are you okay?" someone calls from the door. I look up to see Tawni entering our dressing room, her expression almost passing for concern. Another sigh escapes and I walk over to her slowly.

"Yeah, Tawni. Everything's fine, thanks," I lie through my teeth. She gives me another worried look, but leaves, hoping this is the kind of moment where I'm best left alone. The door shuts loudly, and I sit down at my dresser. I bring my hands down from my necklace and tilt my head down, wondering. Then there is this moment. This strange moment that only happens once or twice in a lifetime. This is the moment where I know what to do. And I can't stop my legs from carrying me to Chad's dressing room.

I ask myself under my breath if I even know where his dressing room is. But my legs continue with a mind of their own, taking me past the set of Mackenzie Falls and past the quiet lounge. I finally stop at an unfamiliar door with "Chad Dylan Cooper" written in large golden letters, in case anyone ever forgets whom the star is. My hands shake a bit with anxiety, but I manage to reach out and grasp the handle, turning it in my wet palms. I open the suddenly heavy black door; I find the room is empty. Without thinking, I decide in a moment that I would like to sit down and wait for him to come.

So I find myself dodging all the fancy equipment he has in the room, including such random things as a chicken roaster to a large, black massage chair. I sit on a slick leather couch, my eyes wandering the walls, seeing most of the frames filled with pictures of the self-absorbed heartthrob. Sitting for a few minutes, I grow quite bored, so in all curiousness, I walk over to his dresser, his mirror the size of Tawni's. Papers are tossed around the wooden surface, some crumpled into tight balls and other marked up with neon highlighters and a red pen.

Not wanting to stand any longer, I sit in his chair, pulling it in to look over the papers. Inquiring the multiple notes, I pick up one on the surface of the stack of dead trees. I bring it to eye level, skimming it for any interesting information. I'm surprised Chad would ever read anything besides Tween Magazine and his scripts. Something instantly catches my eye, so I stop and read the interesting words in the faintest whisper I could manage.

"Allison Monroe." The name people hadn't called me for years, making my head go dizzy with memories. I pushed out any irrelevant thoughts to make room for intense wonder. Many questions traveled through my mind, but I ignored me, going back to the head of the typed page to read it all the way through. It read:

Allison Nicolette Monroe

Court official name change in 2003

Name of citizen: Sonny Nicolette Monroe

I put down the paper, question stirring in my pupils. My hands scrambled through the different papers, each having familiar words in them as I skimmed them with speed. _Appleton, Sonny, So Random, Take My Hand Preschool, _the list went on and on. Random clippings were scattered all over, some with my hand and others with Chad's. My fingers digging beneath all the loose leaf, I pick up a tiny smooth picture. Bringing it to my eyes, I recognize it immediately.

It's a photo I remember. Many photos can say a thousand words, but this one in particular could say a million. I smile timidly, looking down to see the two figures standing casually, not taking any thought to why they were taking the picture in the first place. I sigh, noticing the blonde's arm wrapped around the girl just to perfect the pose. The picture is scratched and folded at the corners. There's a glare in the photograph, large enough to cover most of the right edge. But the faces remain; the familiar smiles now seemed taunting. The young girl's long brunette locks are tied up in a tight, stiff ponytail, as the boy's hair is long and slightly untidy, tousled by the wind.

My eyes squint, trying to see the light backdrop in which the children were standing. I shake my head, giving up the battle after comprehending it's impossible. No memories enter my mind to answer my question, so I look back to the girl's face, noticing her eyes. As the blonde's eyes were focused on the person taking the picture, the girl's eyes were directed towards the boy. Her face was bright and cheery as if he had said something funny. Almost hearing the laughter, I place down the picture with near despair.

I hide the photograph, for two reasons. First, I didn't wish for Chad to see I was snooping around. Two, I didn't want to be tempted to peek at it again. But right before I managed to make the photo vanish, I sneak a look back at my younger self, wondering what I was thinking as the camera flashed. I slip the photograph under the pile of papers and sigh. My thoughts are interrupted all of the sudden by a loud slam of a door, the sound making me jump.

"Sonny, what the hell are you doing here?" someone asks behind me. I turn quickly, looking to see Chad's confused expression in the doorway. I have to think why I'm there in the first place. The moment the obvious reason of my visit comes to mind, I stand up. I walk over to him, Chad remaining silent.


	7. Goodbye

AN: Okay, I like this chapter a lot! :D I'm sorry, but I really do. So the song that goes with this is "Goodbye" by Secondhand Serenade. Good song and kinda fits here. R & R please! Thankies! Dedicated to MoonLightShadowBeams! Bestie on ! ;)

Chapter 7

Our eyes just stare into each other's as I stood there, rethinking. My eyes fly to his wrist, covered by the cuff of his jacket, which had been rolled before. I notice his sleeve was pulled down further on the right side, most likely to cover up his wristlet. I sigh, looking back to his eyes, making my decision.

"Can I talk to you about your bracelet?" I ask, bringing it up this way to make sure he won't just run as he did in the cafeteria. His mouth parts slightly, as to say something soft. But he closes it with callous eyes. I'm taken back for the few moments of silence before his cruel answer. He walks past me, causing me to turn to face him again.

"What bracelet?" His tone hits my heart hard, his voice coming from his throat in a rather ruthless sound. I grab his hand swiftly, pushing up his cuff up to touch his elbow. He shoves away from me, his expression turning to a scowl. Taking a step back, he grimaces.

"What about it?" he asks in a monotone way. A light gasp escapes my mouth as I frown.

"I-I-I think I know where-" I begin, but he cuts me off with more brutal words.

"No, you sure as hell don't know," his anger climaxing. "You like this bracelet so much?" he asks, a tear traveling down my cheek. He took the thin black cord off and slammed it down on the ground near my feet, causing me to jump inside. "Take it."

With that, he turned on his heel and started to leave me in his dressing room. By now multiple tears had slipped down my usually rosy cheeks. I take action as he reaches the door. Now this is not one of those moments. This is not that moment that only comes once or twice in a lifetime. This is the moment where I don't need an invisible force to carry me, but my conscience takes its place.

"Chad!" I yell after him, running to catch up with him. I reach the door in time to hold it in place. He's caught in the doorway, our eyes finally meeting after what seemed like forever. But this eye contact is worse than his words. It shows that he wasn't lying to me, but speaking the harsh words of truth.

"Next time I leave, give me enough time to get over you."

December 7th, 2005

SPOV

I was sitting there, just doodling. It never started off as anything at all. Random scribbles and lines began to fill the page. My iPod played a simple song of Secondhand Serenade. I didn't know the lyrics, but the melody played in my head from time to time.

I looked around my desk for inspiration. Nothing seemed to come to mind as I looked past schoolbooks and loose blank pages of an old notebook. Nothing seemed to come to mind when I peered over old sketches of trees and pretty vases. Nothing seemed to come to mind when I looked into my drawer. I found erasers, pencil shavings, and a ripped sheet of paper, barely noticeable by the amount of dust it had attracted. I putted it up and blew off the layer of thick dust. I flattened it out on the desk and read the faintly written numbers, making me fell worse than my already harsh mood. It read:

"923-445-7612."

CPOV

I was lying on my bed, bored of course. Rehearsal had gone fine today and lunch was incredibly appetizing, but something just felt wrong about that night. I tossed my long blonde curls out of my eyes as I sighed deeply. I sat up, hoping I could find something to do tonight that was worthwhile. I didn't feel like turning on the TV and I didn't feel like reading any articles in Tween Weekly. I looked around my rather grand bedroom, bored out of my wits.

I saw some old scripts on my dresser, so to preoccupy myself; I decided to clean up a bit. On my way, I passed my stereo, instantly turning it on to a familiar song. I remembered the name and the tune, but the rest was a blur. It was called Goodbye as the chorus reminded me. It wasn't exactly cheering me up since it was such a slow song, but I liked it anyway.

I grasped my marked up scripts, drawn on with highlighter and threw them in the nearby rubbish bin, sighing. I found a few loose items the top of my dresser like a loose button and a slip of paper and decided to throw those along with the scripts. I was about to go back to my bed, willing to call it a night when I was stopped. I saw out of the corner of my eye, that there was something mysterious written on the section of parchment. I hunched over the trash and pulled out the note, blowing out the layer of dust.

"AllisonM569 yahoo. com," it read. I tilted my head at the email address, wondering where it was from. It hit me like a ton of bricks and I began to wonder to myself.

SPOV

I was sitting at my desk with my pencil in hand. I looked down at the loose leaf lying under the note with a phone number. I pulled the sketch I had absentmindedly been drawing and stared at it with a slight gasp at my accuracy. My pencil slipped out of my grasp, but I barely noticed. With the rip of paper next to it, I glanced back and forth, wonder still swirling through my mind. I was meaning to be drawing but I realized I had written something in sloppy script, a penmanship unfamiliar to me. I read the words out loud, but so quietly it was more like a faint mumble of a whisper.

"I miss you." And with the words, I gazed across my room, my eyes weak from weariness. Sitting on my pillow was my cell phone, mocking me with opportunity. I sighed, wondering many questions. I walked slowly to my bed, picking up my phone. I turned it on, looking at the bright screen. And with limp and shaking fingers, I began to type.

"923-445-"

CPOV

I raced to my computer, tapping the space bar twice, anxious. The machine woke up from its sleep and I clicked on the Internet with opened immediately. My homepage loaded, showing Gmail on my screen. I smiled weakly, starting a new email. I typed in the email with speedy fingers. I wrote the subject as "I miss you." A faint smile appeared as my speed slowed. I began to write the email, my words taking longer and longer. After about five minutes I ended up with:

"Hey Allison. Everything's going great in Hollywood. But I'm emailing you because I want to tell you something. And I know this isn't the best way to do it and I'm sorry, but I need to get this to you. So, Ally, the truth is that I want to be more than-"

SPOV

And then I stopped. My fingers moved from the keys to the off switch. With a lump in my throat I pressed it, the light turning to black and the numbers disappearing from my mind. I tossed my phone to the pillow, a tear rolling down my cheek. One thing came to my mind as I sat down on the cushions, putting my head between my kneecaps. The slow music then seemed to ridicule me.

"It's time to say goodbye. We're better off this way. We're better off this way. All I had to say was goodbye." The lump becoming bigger in the base of my throat, I let more tears fall. Then a thought came to mind, the thought seeming so important I spoke it aloud.

CPOV

And then I stopped. I clicked the cancel button, not wanting to see it as a draft. I slammed my computer, sitting there with no words I could think of. So the music playing sang them for me.

"It's time to say goodbye. We're better off this way. We're better off this way. All I had to say was goodbye." I swallowed tears, not wishing to cry. I didn't want to see a reply, I told myself. I won't see her again, I told myself. I don't need to see if she feels the same way, I told myself. Then a thought came to mind, the thought seeming so important I spoke it aloud.

"Why didn't she call me?"

"Why didn't he email me?"

AN: People have been asking if the last part is a flashback. The main story line is in the present tense, so it's 2010. Anything with a date before that is a flash back and is in past tense. Kay, thanks for everything! ;D


	8. Where Would We Be Now

AN: I'm not sure about this chapter… you like it? Thanks for the reviews and everything! 3! I like this chapter, but I'm not sure… you like it?

PS. I UPDATED CHAPTER 7. IF YOU HAD ANY QUESTIONS ON FLASHBACKS OR POV GO CHECK IT OUT PLZ!

Chapter 8

February 4th, 2006

CPOV

It had been years, I reminded myself. I let out a deep sigh, combing my fingers through my blonde curls. It was one of those afternoons. I was laying on my back, memories playing in my mind like a film on a loop. It was one of those afternoons. I could barely act those days, these times happening so consistently I could give my director a look and he would call cut in a moment. There was no use in wasting money on a day their main character wasn't _in_ character. So they would leave me to my thoughts, not really caring what they were. Well, I had learned that was Hollywood, not the kindest of towns. Using showbiz as an excuse to be cruel and destroy dreams more than make them happen.

It had been years, I repeated again to myself. The words seeming so household, their meaning falling to zero. I sat up straight, placing my elbow on my knee and holding up my face with my palm. It was about five, so most people had already left the studio, not noticing that I was still in my dressing room with the door locked. But to my surprise, I heard a timid knock on my door, which began to creak open just far enough for a head to peak inside.

"Hey Chad," Portlyn whispered just loud enough for me to hear. I tried to smile, but as she walked inside, I can't keep my lips from curving down. She looked worried, which wasn't common. She joined me on the couch, trying to place the correct words together to form a sympathetic sentence. Finally deciding, she spoke such simple words.

"What wrong, Mackenzie?" I attempted to smile because that was just so typical of her, so typical of us. When words were a mystery, we would steal written ones from our lousy scripts. I shook my head, not pretending to act on a day like this.

"I don't know, Portlyn." She sighed, knowing she couldn't use her script this time.

"You have these off days too often. You have like a schedule of this and there _has_ to be a reason for it. Look, I'm usually not one for caring, so feel very grateful," she told me, her smirk seeming playful. I run my hand through my hair merely annoyed that she picked this one time to care.

"Not even the director knows," I hinted.

"I won't tell a soul. Again, I don't usually keep gossip to myself, so be grateful." I rolled my eyes at "gossip." More like the best, juiciest Tween Weekly of all time. But in a strange way, I trusted her.

"Okay, fine," I decided to begin with. "It was about a year ago. No, that's not a good place to start. It was about fifteen years ago. Her name was Allison." Portlyn didn't expect the turn of events to lead to a girl. Even then I was a known player, well, or so the media said. It was my early years of fame, where I could try and keep it under control. And I did, for a while anyways. It was my early years of fame, the time where my promise was kept for the most part.

"We had been friends since I can remember. She was always so sunny and her attitude light. Anyway, we were best friends if you need a title for it. And even back then I had known I wanted to be an actor," I state, Portlyn listening closely. I sigh, pausing her a moment to chose just the right words.

"So one day, I get a letter that I was accepted for the part of Mackenzie after an audition. This was great news until I realized I only had a week to leave my world behind.

"And I regret not telling her. I really do, but I didn't have the guts to until nearly midnight the day before the plane left for Hollywood. And she didn't take it well, at first anyway. But she was happy for me, or so she would tell me." I didn't go on, just stared at Portlyn for a response. She sighed, taking in the newfound news.

"What happened after that? You still keep in touch, though, right?" she asked me. God, how I wished I could lie through my teeth and tell her yes, I just need help wording a love letter. But sadly, no I couldn't say that. I would have to say the truth, to my disliking.

"No, no we don't. I have her email and she had my phone number, but-" Portlyn cut me off right there.

"Then email her! You have her email, and then don't let yourself get all depressed and all. Just go and-" And I cut her off right back, my face getting red in anger.

"No, Portlyn you don't get it! She doesn't love me!" I yelled at her, standing up from my seat. Her jaw hung slightly at the sudden outburst, but closed after a bit of thought.

"Look, Chad. I can tell you love her and I don't know _if_ she loved you back. But here's my advice," she began, standing up to meet me. Our eyes connected in contact, hers narrowing the slightest bit.

"Shoot," I pushed her. She let out a small breath and began her advice.

"Get over her, Chad."

"Excuse me?" I spoke in disbelief. She shook her head slightly.

"Get over her! It's been years, Chad! What if she doesn't love you? What if? You are a star now. We don't have time for normal people. We don't have time for romance. We don't have time for our Mackenzie to be taking days off to dream about something that won't happen," she spoke harshly, pointing to me at "Mackenzie," spitting out the now seeming horrid name.

"If I don't have her, you might not _get_ a Mackenzie," I grimaced, turning around and heading to the door. She grabbed my arm, but in a brutal way that her long manicured nails dug into my flesh. I pulled away from her hurtful grasp in disgust.

"Then what are you going to do? She doesn't love you. You left her and if you went back all you'd end up with is seeing her with someone else. Because she's moved on. Why don't you? You can't leave us now. You'd be no one," she told me with the worst glare I had ever laid my eyes on. "She hates you, Chad Dylan Cooper." I shivered at the sound of my own name, it sounding so artificial. I shook my head, not believing her words. Not wanting to believe the words that formed who I was, or who I could pretend to be.

"She will never hate me."

_~Present Day~_

"Chad Dylan Cooper, I hate you," she mutters, taking my heart to the fire and throwing it into the embers, watching it melt into a gory liquid.


	9. Move Along

AN: Hey! Sorry this is kinda short. :( Alright, gotta make this note kinda short. This chapter goes to Tonight by FM Static. Not sure if I used this song already. Oh well. :D Byes!

Chapter 9

He shuts the door in my face, leaving me breathless. His words ringing in my ears, I am left in his dressing room by myself. Tears steaming down my cheeks, I bend over to pick up the small black wristlet that lay on the floor. I pick it up, giving it a long glance before I slip it into my pocket. I rise from the floor and sigh to myself, his harsh, nearly confusing words echoing as I walk out.

"Next time I leave, give me enough time to get over you." This meant a few things, I decide, shutting his dressing room door. One, I knew that this means he knows. He knows everything. I walk through the Mackenzie Falls set, seeing a certain Mackenzie on the walk past the filming of the drama. Chad looks to me, our eyes meeting for a moment. This causes me to wipe my eyes, attempting to hide the fact that my mascara is trailing down my face.

I break our eye contact, not wishing to cry more at the simple sight of him. I pick up my pace, forcing myself to focus on dissecting his words.

"Next time I leave, give me enough time to get over you," it rings in my mind once more, sounding worse with each time. I think for a minute, taking each word into consideration. The second thing I can decode was that he isn't over me, which gives me mixed thoughts. So he still likes me at the very least. I wonder why he hadn't emailed me then, if he still wants to be friends.

With my cast all out to lunch, I'm alone in my frustration. For such a drama queen, he could really be dramatic. I run my fingers through my dyed hair, trying once more to decipher his words. The only thing I can manage to uncover after a few minutes is that Chad didn't get over me, whatever he means by that. He missed me after all those years, which I could agree that the feeling was mutual. But he is angry with me for that. As if he blames me for his misery of him leaving. As if he blames me for giving him the feeling of loss or regret.

I shake my head, trying to clear it of thoughts. It doesn't work of course, so I head to the cafeteria for some fro-yo. I wonder where my cast is, thinking that they could help me get my mind off of everything. I reach the cafeteria with my stomach growling a bit. A growl then comes from the back of my throat, seeing the cafeteria was completely empty except for a single actor. Of course, Chad is grabbing an apple from the buffet.

I decide to try to avoid him and just try to get myself some yogurt. I walk as casually as I can to the machine and start pouring the cream into a bowl. Not noticing me yet, I smile. I hope to leave the cafeteria before he does. Of course that's not the case, as he turns to face me. I turn my head back to my frozen treat, trying to evade his ocean blue eyes.

"Hey Sonny," he says aloud. My eyes widen and I almost drop my bowl of ice cream.

"Don't talk to me," I whisper, not sure if want him to hear my words or not. He looks to me with a sad expression.

"Look, Allison," he begins; using the taboo name as he started to speak to me in a soft, calm voice. "I'm sorry for-"

"I hate you," I mumble, knowing he hears it no matter how low my voice was. His eyes widen as mine had, almost dropping the fruit in his palm. His expression depressed, his eyebrows creasing.

"What?" he speaks in a muffled tone, almost sounding as if trying to hide his despair. It didn't work as I could read him like a book. My anger rose, the lump in my throat growing a bit.

"I hate you, Chad Dylan Cooper!" I shriek, using his Hollywood name in disgust. He winces at his artificial name. "You break all your promises." He is taken back from this, his face turning red.

"I'm sorry, I just-" he stops himself mid-sentence. "What?" he says, his voice lowering, his eyes looking to the floor.

"You changed, Goldfarb."


	10. The Silence

AN: This was a tough chapter to write, but I ended up liking it. Please stay with me, I know this is sad, but it will eventually cheer up! Chapter dedicated to The Silence by Mayday Parade. Enjoy! ~Rinny

CPOV

March 31st, 2005

I was leaving the next day. I was leaving and I hadn't told my best friend yet. I had always regretted doing this to her, but I honestly couldn't bring myself to break it to her until absolutely necessary. And since that night was the last night, it would have to be then. So I sent the casual text and headed to Charlotte and Woodward Avenue with some Uncle Joe's food in a basket.

I started out jogging to the connecting streets, but near the end I was sprinting. I wasn't sure if I wanted to get there first or to have Allison in the tree when I arrived, I just wanted to see her. Panting, I reached the trunk of the tree. Wiping sweat off my forehead with my hand, I then brought my hand to eyelevel to peer at my watch. My wrist nearly brushed my nose, for I could hardly see the hands of the clock in the dark.

It was about nine when I began to climb the familiar branches, working my way up to the small flat area near the top of the tree. I managed my way through the leaves, the now seeming cumbersome basket still in my palm. Scraping my bare knee on the way there, I finally reached the minuscule space between the branches, only large enough for two. I looked down to my disliking. I wasn't scared of anything, unless the heights were high or the spiders were big. But it was worth it because she was down there.

My fingers slipped into my pocket to feel the folded piece of paper still inside. I smiled, taking it out and placing my hand in the opposite pocket to find a cold metal necklace. It was Allison's of course, and I was returning it to her after she lost it at my house merely days ago. I looked down at the locket in my palm, turning it slightly on its side. I popped the latch with my thumb and the locket broke open.

With Allison only at the base of the tree, I unfolded the paper the slightest bit so only a small piece of the note was visible. The message was written on thin paper, so when folded numerous times, it would tightly fit into the hollow locket. I hoped she wouldn't open it for a few days, maybe even a week. The note was to be read a small while after I had left, mainly because I didn't know how she would react now.

I had planned for her to receive the necklace after I told her. After I unveiled that she wouldn't see her best friend anymore, I would return her necklace, hoping she hadn't already ran off in anger. Allison wasn't far from me, so I slipped the note into the necklace. Allison came in arm's length, so I extended my hand for her to grasp. She smiled, pulling up to the flat space next to me and sitting down.

"So why'd you text me so late, you know besides just to piss me off?" This was it, I thought to myself.

February 21st, 2006

It was a Saturday and I couldn't stand the silence. I was alone in my apartment, bored out of my mind. I had breakfast already and it was that time of the day where it was too early for lunch, but you were hungry never the less. I sighed, going to my computer to pass the time. I sat down at my desk and a pointless smile crept onto my face as I flipped open my laptop. I woke up the computer with the tap of the keyboard. I realized I hadn't used the laptop for quite a while, for the screen was the slightest bit dusty and the connection slow. My desktop loaded and I looked to the right of the screen, noticing a few icons. One standing out, I clicked it. And with the click, my nearly stitched heart broke open once again.

The title was "Note To Allison," so I had wondered why I even clicked on it. I sighed heavily, reading the typed page. I remembered writing it. And then editing it. And then throwing out the whole note and starting over again. I wanted the note to be perfect. So I read it, hoping it was as perfect as I remembered. It read:

"_Dear Allison,_

_I'm really sorry that I had to wait to tell you I was leaving. The truth was that I didn't know how to say it exactly. I bet you're not mad at me. But if you're not, then I have to tell you something. Look, Ally I know we've been such good friends, well until I left. And I know this is terrible to say now, because I'm obviously gone. But here's the deal. Allison, I really like you. And I could take so many more pages to describe this, but I need to keep this short._

_So here it is in short detail, Ally. You have my number and I won't change it, even if you don't call. You know, just in case. And I know long distance relationships never seem to work out, and you may want someone you can see on a daily basis. But I really hope you feel the same way. Even if you don't want to go out at all, please call me Ally. You're my best friend no matter what, and I know you would never just keep me hanging like that. I promise not to email you if you don't want me to. So call me if you ever want to talk to me at all. All right, goodbye Alli Gator. I'll miss you._

_~Chad Goldfarb."_

Tears drew to my eyes. I reread the same sentence again and again. "You're my best friend no matter what and I know you would never leave me hanging like that." What a lie, I thought. I shook my head, shutting the computer at once. This was not going to pass the time, more like slow it down.

I tried to demolish the lump in my throat, but being annoyingly stubborn, it remained. My mind goes to the note, not being able to forget about it now. I thought about how she had never talked to me again. I thought about how the note said that she could be mad. I thought about how she never even told me how she felt, good or bad.

So on that note, tears came tumbling from the corners of my eyes. I realized that this meant she never wanted to see me again. I realized this meant she was mad and she never forgave me, no matter what kind of act she put on the day I left. I realized this meant she hated me, meaning she never had the same feelings as I did. And with that I stood up, fists clenched.

"Get over her! It's been years, Chad! What if she doesn't love you? What if?" The words echoed in my head, my clenched fist becoming tighter.

"Then what are you going to do? She doesn't love you. You left her and if you went back all you'd end up with is seeing her with someone else. Because she's moved on. Why don't you?" Her voice poisoning my somewhat calm mood. My fist flew down to my desk with pure anger and disgust. The words that had ruined me weeks ago now seemed true. Multiple tears were now oozing now both of my usually dry cheeks.

"She doesn't love me." This wasn't a scream or shriek of anger. Instead, it was a whisper. The whisper amplified despair and defeat, unlike the way my co-star had spoke them. And she was gone. After all those years of friendship and memories, every single moment in time came down in flames. After all those years, she couldn't manage a simple "hello" on the phone or even an "I h8 u" text. No matter what she sent me, it would have been better than the silence.

My heart pumped quickly in my chest for the fast intakes of breath I was managing; with every beat there was no escape. I sighed in the silence. There was nothing left to do. She didn't want me to talk to her. She didn't want to see me again. She didn't _want_ to remember. Her heart of stone left mine breaking and that was the end of it. With the tears finally halting, I spoke something out loud. Something I didn't mean. Something I didn't want. Something I could never do.

"I'm over you, Allison. And I don't want to remember either."


	11. Collide

AN: I'm slightly fond of this chapter for no reason. This chapter goes out to Collide by Howie Day. Brilliant song, go check it out! :D Kay, Rinny out suckaz! ;D

Chapter 11

I'm sitting in my dressing room, not sure what to do. It hasn't been even a day since he-who-will-not-be-named and I had our fight. I'm sitting on Tawni's bright orange couch, my knees brushing my cheeks, for my legs are folded. My arms are wrapped around my calves and I begin to rest my right cheek on my knee. I sigh as the door opens. I look to see who it is, secretly hoping it is a certain heartthrob.

"Come on, Sonny. Let's go eat something," Tawni pleads, her expression soft and reassuring. The lump in my throat shrinks a bit at the sight of her kindness, so giving up my 'I want to be alone" attitude, I get up and push a smile to my face. She grins a true grin and her arm wraps around my shoulder. We walk down the silent halls, which only remain hushed for a bit, for she speaks up half way to the cafeteria.

"I know we haven't know each other for a long time, but I know this isn't like you. I can see you have to force a smile to your face. Sonny, what's wrong, girl?" she asks, her arm leaving my shoulder. She turns slightly just enough for her to give me a stern expression while we continue to stroll. I sigh, knowing she wants a real answer.

"Tawni," I begin, debating how I should come to tell her. "I… Its just…Chad is… and I'm so…" I stutter, not coming across a single solid phrase. She pulls in her lip to bite it slightly, nearly frustrated, yet understanding. We reach the cafeteria and we grab our trays. Then she stops me and she places one hand on my shoulder.

"Look, Allison, I know Chad can be a jerk, but-" she begins, but stops midsentence due to the shocked expression I'm wearing. Her head turns slightly, so I answer her question.

"What did you call me?" I ask in a whisper. She thinks for a little, as if placing the words in order inside her head.

"Well, Allison is what I heard Marshall call you once. On the first day," she comments, not thinking anything of it until she sees my hurt appearance.

"Just… don't call me that," I tell her in a nearly soundless voice. She looks to the floor, then back to me. I didn't need a reminder of my past right now.

"Why not, Alli-" And that's when I get angry.

"Don't. Call. Me. That," I state, not leaving a syllable unpronounced. Tawni's expression turns sour, her hand fall to her sides. Her eyes that were once yielding now seem like sandpaper, rubbing away at what is left of my heart.

"Fine, Sonny," she spits out my name. "I'm sorry I tried to help for once." And with those harsh words, she turns on her heel and forgets eating all together, slamming her tray on top of the others. I'm left standing in the empty cafeteria with the lunch ladies staring at me for my dramatic scene. My face turns cold, but new warm tears are trickling down my cheeks. Then with my eyes to the floor, a pair of shiny sneakers comes into the room, causing me to look up and see the person wearing the Converse.

"Allis-" he stops himself, the concerned look leaving his face after seeing my expression, which was icy and firm. His eyes go to the ground as he walks to the ladies. I bite my lip and unable to look at him once again, I throw back my tray. Chad turns to look at me with his mouth slightly parted. I turn, racing out of the room. I begin to run, not knowing where I'm heading. I find myself down mysterious hallways and in studios for shows I have never heard of.

After dashing through the unknown studios, I dart out a large black door, leading to the parking lot. With tears still racing down, I see my car parked a few vehicles over. While racing through the lot, my feet tumble and my entire figure comes crashing down to the blacktop.

Tears flow from my eyes; I realize through the blur that on the ground in front of me is my necklace. My nose sniffles, my weak arms pulling in the metal pendant, the chain now broken in two. A crackled sigh escapes my lips, as I rise to my knees. Letting them drag and scrap, I sit up crookedly, allowing my back to hunch over the jewelry. I peer at it for a moment.

My thumb roams to the edge of the accessory. I turn it in the sunlight to get a better look. My thumb moves an inch down; the small detail that caught my attention now was visible. I bring the necklace closer, realizing what it is. I wonder to myself then. I wonder why I didn't notice it before. I wonder if it was important. I wonder.

My index finger reaches for the small latch, attempting to bust it open. My finger slips and I wonder if it's too rusty, seeing the orange had spread across the side of the latch. I try once more, now using both hands; one to hold the necklace, the other trying to bash it open. Failing, my thumb presses on the metallic edge and begins to hurt, for the latch seems to be stuck for good.

I see a teardrop reach the scratched metal piece. I lift my chin up a bit, remembering I was in the center of a parking lot. I stand up, my knees buckling as I did. And so I left it. I left the piece of my heart I would pay to forget. I left the necklace broken on the pavement. I force my key into the door, twisting slightly. I pull on the handle, allowing it to open. I climb inside, shutting the door behind me.

My fore head is slammed onto the top of the steering wheel in frustration. I heard a soft "_pling"_ as I do so. My head lifts from its rest and looks to the ground. With a light shining through my car window, I see something small sparkle in the sunshine. It's lying between my seat and the passenger's, so I grab over to get a better look. I gasp a sharp intake of breath for the small metal thing is a charm that's attached to a small black cord. My heart stops for the slightest moment, then continues to pump once again.

So I'm sitting here, gazing at the small wristlet that only means something to me. I'm sitting here alone, wishing I could change the past. I'm sitting here, wondering what it would be like if he had never left. If we stayed in Appleton, I wondered. I wonder how things would have played out.

And that's when it hits me. And it comes like a ton of bricks. It didn't matter. No matter if he is Mackenzie or not, I decided. He would have changed. He would have left me in the end when it mattered most. Fate was fate, no matter how many times you cursed it. And I conclude one thing.

I conclude that TV and fame is a simple excuse. It is an excuse to leave, to forget. My breaths become cracked and jagged, due to the excessive amount of realization circling in the air. And with that, I turn the key in the ignition, driving away from my fears.

CPOV

I step outside for some air. People use that excuse all the time, but only now I realize it is truly only an excuse to get away. But it didn't help. Not one bit. I sigh, remembering Allison's- I mean, Sonny's expression when she saw me. It was an unknown one to me, since I have never seen anything like it after all these years. It was the look that made me worry I wouldn't see her face light up again. Her eyes were home to such disgust, my flashback reminds me.

So I stand there on the few concrete steps that lead out from a hefty black door. I'm there looking past the cars, my eyes darting from a vehicle to a car, then from a car to something rather peculiar on the asphalt. I walk a bit closer, the sun shining onto it. Still not being able to see it, I walk right to it and pick it up. Seeing the object flat in my palm, I realized it immediately.

"Ally," I mumble softly, staring at the 'A' carved on the heart. My eyes look up from the jewelry to peer around the parking lot. I could only wonder why she had dropped it. Or tossed it away, I think to myself. I bite my bottom lip, deep in thoughts. I stand up with the necklace in hand. The chain is broken and I let it dangle from my palm. My limo pulls up in front of me and I hop in. There's an echoing silence that fills the vehicle, and it gives me time to wonder.

And that's when it hits me. And it comes like a ton of bricks. It didn't matter. No matter if I am Mackenzie or not, I decided. I know I changed. And I know I left her in the end when it mattered most. And I know that fate was fate, no matter how many times you pray. And I concluded one thing.

I conclude that I need her to forgive me. I conclude that I can't live like this. I can't live without her. I can't deal with her hating the very sight of me. I can't deal with her not wanting to hear my name again. I can't deal with life without her. I sigh, wondering the impossible, or so it seems. I place the pendant into my back pocket; catching a tear at the edge of my eye with my middle finger. I grab my cell phone from my pocket and smile, for I can only hope this will set right for the things my clumsy tongue did.

"Hello, Uncle Joe's?" I wonder into the phone, hearing a voice on the line. The driver smiles at me in the mirror, his grin full of speculate and pride. And with that, the driver turns the key in the ignition, driving away with much a grin on my face for the first time in days.


	12. I Swear This Time I Mean It

AN: Here it is! This chapter goes to I Swear This Time I Mean It by Mayday Parade, an amazing song and band! So go check it out, has a great vibe for this chapter! Okay, thank you for everything! Reviews, alerts, favorites, whatever! They're all amazing! ~Rinny

PS. The song Chad wrote will be featured in the next installment, so don't worry. I worked hard on the lyrics, so enjoy! :D

Chapter 12

CPOV

My watch reads two in the afternoon and I can only pray that'll be enough time. I sigh, wondering where to start. I have a plan, I remind myself, but even hours before I will see her, I already have butterflies. So I get up from my seat, hoping that if I prepare my butterflies will disappear. And I decide to start with the necessities.

2:15 PM

With my pencil clenched in my palm, I throw back my head. I had written it about a year ago and I only need to change a few words. And I have managed to perfect a few lines, but I have also managed to almost tear my hair out in the frustrating process. I sigh, trying not to give up, for I haven't thought this much since algebra class. But each time I want to drop the pencil, I remind myself something.

_It's for Allison._

2:30 PM

And at this time, I finish it at last, holding up the two sheets of written on paper and smile, hoping for the best reaction from her. Well, I am hoping for her to even open her window in the first place. So I sit in my chair for a minute, deciding what to do next. I think out my plan in my mind, visualizing all possibilities, good and bad.

I realize what is to be done next and I hop out of my seat and run to the kitchen, grabbing my cell phone from the countertop. I lean against the fridge, the cold air making me shiver. I dial the number from memory and with a smile I hear the voice I had heard earlier today.

"Hello, this is Chase from Uncle Joe's. How may I help you?" asks the most likely pimple faced teenager running the cash register as I had.

"Hey, I'm Chad. I put in an order earlier today?" I ask, wondering if he would remember.

"Ah, yes. The one who's ordering delivery? To California. How can I help you?" he asks again, but in a harsh annoyed tone unlike the ignorant, bored attitude from before.

"Yeah," I begin to speak into the phone. "That's me. Where exactly is it at this time?" I question, getting straight to the point. He sighs heavily enough that it is clearly heard through the line. And I am almost certain that he is meaning to do that.

"In your private jet, man. It'll be there at seven all right?" he asks, even more frustrated than the previous expression. I sigh, nodding slightly.

"Thanks. It's just I'm trying to make this girl forgive me and-"

"Thank you for choosing Uncle's Joe's. Have a nice day," says the oily skinned teen, or so I imagine him as. And with no words to reply, the line goes dead and I roll my eyes as I place the phone down.

"Dumb kid," I whisper as I walk to my room, mentally scratching off things from my long to-do list. Why do I put up with this, I ask myself?

_It's for Allison._

2:50 PM

I'm in my room with my guitar on my lap. I twist the small grey tabs on the head of the instrument. I remember taking lessons, I think to myself. I'm just hoping I remember how to play. I tune the guitar, testing every note I can remember and every string in sight. I look to the small notebook on the right of me and smile at the words I had just recently written, or at least revised. And here comes the practice.

"I miss her face, she changed her name," I begin to sing, strumming a bit, my fingers slipping already.

"I've lost my place and she's to blame," I sing, stopping the song. I look back at the paper and cross the last line out. I think of a better one almost instantly.

"I've lost my place, but I have my fame." Better, I compliment myself. I'll sing her a melody I plan in my mind. And hope to God she'll listen. I continue to sing a bit, fixing things I'm not happy with. And once I have the basic notes down, I go over to my dresser with my guitar face down on my bed. This is so much work, I complain.

_It's for Allison._

4:05 PM

I feel like a girl by this point for the main fact that I just took more than an hour to choose my clothes. And the result is the most casual outfit in my closet, but looking in the mirror, I agree with my ego and think I look good. Wearing a striped green hooded sweatshirt and jeans, I grab a brush from my bedside table.

I brush my perfect hair into perfection and sigh, hoping it looks, well, perfect. Because I can only pray that tonight is amazing. I can only pray that tonight is the rebirth of it all. But I can only pray. And again with despair leaking into my thoughts, I remind myself a simple fact.

_It's for Allison._

7:01 PM

The hours change so fast, moments after moments of wonder and hope. My stomach is knotted and twisted like I have never felt before. The food was supposed to be here at seven. I check my watch. It is about a minute after. I knew that pimple face would mess this up, I tell myself! Any second between time checking, I'm peering out the window, hoping to see a deliveryman from the airport step onto my lawn. And each time he's not there, the knot in my stomach becomes more and more like a pretzel.

_It's for Allison._ I just hope the food will get here.

7:10 PM

I hear a knock on my door after nearly falling asleep at the glass pane. But I rise up quickly, dashing to open the door. I yank on the knob and it comes open to reveal the man with a small cardboard box. I smile, thanking the man and giving him the money for the food and shipping.

I bring the cumbersome box to the coffee table and pull off the packing tape. I almost rip off the cardboard to get to the food inside. Opening it, I smell the familiar scent and a smile comes to my face. I pull out the cliché wings and bread and slip it into a small wooden basket. Then I leave the room to grab my guitar and slip on my shoes. I return to my living room with the guitar slung around my shoulder with a strap and the piece of equipment facing towards my back.

I grab the necklace and look closer at the jewelry. I pull it close to my face and see the rusty latch on the side of the pendant. I sigh, wondering to myself. I use my thumb to pop open the latch and look inside, seeing the note still there. And this makes me wonder. But I block the majority of my thoughts, attempting to focus on what mattered most.

_It's for Allison._

8:00

I arrive at her house, finding the place from the records on the So Random fan page. I pray she'll hear me after all my mistakes. All I could hope was that my voice could make this right. If luck is on my side tonight. And I could hope to be her memories, bringing them back after she stowed them away. She could crush me, I remind myself. Please don't crush me, I beseech to the cold evening air.

I reach the base of the tall oak tree that lies outside her apartment. And through the window of the second story room is Allison. My Alli Gator was only a tough climb away. And I'm nearly positive that she is crying, but I can barely see her past the dirty pane of glass.

And I swear this time I mean it, I conclude. It isn't like an apology stuffed in a necklace or an excuse for passing time. It is true and I hope she believes that as well. But I'm such a dreamer, I think to myself as I begin to climb the tree, stuffing the necklace in my pocket and pushing the basket to my forearm. I won't let her down, I tell myself, reaching for branch after branch.

_It's for Allison. _


	13. She Is Love

AN: SORRY! I couldn't include the song in this one because it was getting really long! So wait until next time! The song for this chapter is She Is Love by Parachute.

Chapter 13

I sigh, leaning back in my chair. An end to a miserable day, I remind myself, secretly hoping a car ran over my locket. With that thought, I pull the familiar wristlet from my pocket, slowly twisting the knots between my fingers. I look at the small charm attached to the bracelet. The carved "C" is still visible, but only if you would look hard enough. I toss it across my desk, not feeling like looking at it any longer. I don't want another memory to pop up, I think to myself.

I wonder what will help me keep my mind off of everything. The first thought is TV, but I know that anything that comes on will somehow remind me of him. Then, my mind goes to the answer of guitar, but I have nothing to sing. I think for another moment then decide that if I don't have something to sing, others will. So I rummage around my drawers to find my iPod. I sit down on my bed, scrolling through my songs and finding nothing. Giving up at letter "G" I turn my iPod on shuffle.

"I've been beaten down. I've been kicked around. But she takes it all for me." I recognize the song instantly. It had been my favorite since I was little, but new music came along and I soon forgot about the melody. Yet I know every word and note by heart. And my mind is cleared and my breath seems to escape me as well. I tilt backwards, finding the soft covers of my bed in a hard thump. When the song ends, I replay it. Over and over again.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _My eyes open, my body straightening to sit on the sheets in a brief moment. I turn to look to my door. It is closed and undisturbed. A possibility comes to mind, which I quickly deem impossible, but yet my eyes look out the window. The pale shades are pulled to the side, which I remember doing that morning to let in sunlight. But I never thought that instead of the sun, I would see Chad standing on a branch with multiple things in his arms, giving me a hopeful smile. _Tap. Tap. Tap._

I stand up from the bed, walking over to the windowpane. His grin widens at the fact of I not leaving the room in a hurry. I admit I am curious. He removes his fist from the glass and climbs down a little on the tree, finding a small, flat area to place a wooden basket and guitar case. I narrow my eyes as I pull open the window. He turns to me to decipher my expression.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, his large grin now even larger. I bet he's just happy that I hadn't said, "Go away" to begin with. I admit I'm curious.

"Just come out and join me," he says, his eyes not reaching mine. His focus is on the basket as he hands explore the inside of the wooden mystery.

"I'm not joining you out there. It's- it's dangerous," I decide was my best excuse. He chuckles lightly; opening the basket and pulling out a greasy take out bag.

"Lost your sense of adventure, eh?" he asks, yanking open the taped shut carrier, taking a quick inhale of whatever was inside with a smile.

"No. I'm just not thrilled to join _you,_" I tell him truthfully, my tone a bit harsher than what I how mean it to be. He sighs, nodding slightly.

"I'll be gone as soon as I say what I need to." I look at him as he continues to search through the basket and pull out bags of all sizes. So I jump out onto the closest branch, reminding myself not to look down. I am only a large jump away, when I look up from my feet to see Chad has stood up. I smile, moving my foot to find another branch.

My foot misses by an inch and everything goes by in a flash. My leg drops through a hole, nearly pulling me to the great descent of 30 feet. But I feel this small grasp on my sweaty hand, which keeps my foot from plunging down. My breathing is jagged and I look up to see Chad's terrified face to greet me. I put on a smile, pulling my foot from the hole and jumping to the flat spot where Chad is standing.

"Careful," he mumbles, sitting down again. I can't help but blush a bit, for he hadn't let go of my hand. But I remember that I'm not staying long out here, or so I hope, so I pull his hand from mine and take the bag from the bark it was lying on.

"What is this?" I ask, tearing open the bag. I look to him, who is smiling like a lunatic.

"Garlic bread and wings," he states shyly. I scoff, thinking they're from Pizza Hut. He couldn't make me forgive him with cheap food that didn't even come from-

"Uncle Joe's," I whisper, interrupting my own thoughts as I see the bag's logo. There was no way I begin to think. He didn't. He couldn't.

"All the way from Appleton. See just like old times," he says with a grin. I shake my head.

"You probably got it here on your private jet. Not like old times, _Cooper,"_ I speak his last name with complete disgust. He frowns a little, but his eyes tell me this isn't all he has planned. I look over his head to see the large black guitar case and smirk.

"What's with the guitar-" He cuts me off midsentence.

"Eat first. Questions later." I roll my eyes, grabbing the familiar tasting chicken and taking a huge bite. With the barbeque sauce already being used as lip-gloss, I grin. I have missed the household taste of Uncle Joe's. I continue to eat the wings and bread, nearly stuffing each into my mouth.

"So what's the guitar for?" I ask, wiping my mouth with a napkin after eating all I could. He sighs, knowing he would have to answer the question eventually.

"I play, remember?" he answers my question with a question. I roll my eyes. Of course I remember.

"Yes, but why'd you feel the need to drag it up a tree?" I ask with a smirk. He smiles faintly.

"I planned to play it," he murmurs. I grin, for I have wanted to hear him for a while now.

"Then play it!" I tell him, giving him a small nudge on the arm. He sighs and picks up the black case. He unzips the case that lies in his lap and pulls out the guitar. It's a beautiful acoustic, which looks new and shiny. He positions it in his arms, his fingers hovering above the strings. And then he began to sing.


	14. Ally

AN: Of course, I dedicate this chapter to the song, Ally. I did write it myself, so tell me what you think! If this chapter confuses you, the present parts are in Sonny's point of view and the past is in Chad's, where I wrote CPOV. Okay? Yay, thanks for everything! 

Chapter 14

"I miss your face, you changed your name," he sings, resting his voice for a moment to strum a few notes. "I've lost my place, but I have my fame." I sigh as he strums a bit more. The melody is soft and slow, which causes me to smile.

"And I miss," he continued. "When I stared into her eyes. And she'd give me a smile. Then came the goodbyes." And these lines make me remember, which I honestly was trying to avoid doing. Yet he brings the memories back in the music he plays.

"I've heard music, I've heard noise." My chin tilts down for a moment, just to be brought up again by the uninterrupted sound of his song. "And I can still hear her voice." I blush a bit, the only thought in my head being, _so his voice never changed since his solo from the fifth grade concert. _"Every single time, when I go to sleep at night," he sang just a bit louder. His eyes are on his guitar, as if he fretted over messing up his chords. I know he just didn't want to look into mine.

"And dream my life away. But she's gone when I awake." The guitar part speeds up a little, making me beam.

"Ally," he sings, his voice holding out on the "A." I had always despised that nickname, but when he sang it to me, it almost sounded nice. "Ally."

"Why can't you see? What you're doing to me?"

November 15th, 2002

CPOV

"Was the math test hard? Astrid, from science already took it and- dude, what's that?" Alex asked me, giving me a crooked grin as he stared at my locker I had just opened. I followed his eyes and saw what he meant. There was a small post-it note that was stuck onto my French textbook. I gave it a quizzical look, and then grabbed it, bringing the small message to meet my eyes.

"What's it say?" Alex asked, attempting to read it over my shoulder. I turned quickly, blocking him from seeing what was written in pen.

"Rendez-vous après l'école," I read aloud in my best French accent. Alex chuckled with a puzzled expression.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the Spanish student asked me. I laughed with a large grin covering my face.

"See you after school."

~~Present~~

"The way her hair fell in her eyes, made me wonder if," he carries on. "She'd ever see through my disguise. And I wish she had," he sings, the last line quieter than the rest. The wind blows, causing me to shiver a bit, but I clench my pajamas with my arms crossed around my chest. Chad doesn't mind the cold. He looks lost in his melody.

"Everything is falling, but I don't know where to land. Who knows where she is, does she remember who I am?" I smile a shy smile and his eyes shift to look into mine for the slightest moment. His icy blue ones meeting my brown, he smiles and breaks the contact to look at his instrument again.

"Ally. Ally," he sings, the grin remaining on his expression. "Why can't you see? What you're doing to me?"

January 5th, 2006

CPOV

I groaned, leaning back into my leather couch. Rehearsal wasn't for another hour and I couldn't last through an entire hour of having absolutely nothing to do. All my co-stars were out to lunch and I was already full from too many Loganberry smoothies. I tossed my head back, cracking my stiff neck in the process. I couldn't remember the last time I had been this bored. Well, actually I did remember, for it was in fourth grade.

I remember I had finished all my homework and I was banned from watching TV for annoying my sister, so I was just so bored. It took me a minute to remember how I solved it. And once I did, I wish I never began to reminisce in the first place. It was her who helped me out of my tediousness. She took me to the small creek in her backyard and we caught minnows and little crayfish until eleven at night.

I sighed. I did truly miss her, I thought to myself. And then it came to me, as if my muse had whispered into my ear. And I dashed to the opposite corner of my room, taking a pad of paper and a pen into my hands. I uncapped the pen, testing it on the paper to see the thick black ink squirt out onto the sheet. The music was already in my mind, but it took a while to think of the first line.

"I miss her face, she changed her name. I've lost my place and she's to blame."

~~Present~~

"I see you acting on your stage," he sings, the music picking up the tempo, as his voice grows loud. "You still look like an angel. And I do is pray. That maybe."

My smile expands. "Someday I'll sing my song and you'll understand that all along. There's something more that I've been trying to say," he sings, his fingers getting vigorous on the six strings. And for the first time, his smile took over the song, overwhelming the tune with bliss.

"When I say, Ally." And this makes me pull in my lower lip while a grin comes out, creating an expression of awe. "Ally."

"Why can't you see? What you're doing to me?" he sings, his voice now seeming contagious.

"What you're doing to me?" he sings louder with pure strength. "Ally," we both sing in unison. He looks up and smiles. "Ally."

"Why can't you see? What you're doing to me?" I sing, my voice leaving his behind, making the lines my personal solo. A light blush comes to my face as the song ends. And as the last chord strums, my breath is taken away and I'm left speakless.


	15. Kids In Love

AN: I dedicate this chapter to the song Kids In Love by Mayday Parade. I love them a lot, so if you know them I think you'll like this chappy. So enjoy! And don't forget to review! Thanks a bunch, readers! :D

Chapter 15

He places down his guitar back into the black case and looks back to me with a hopeful smile. I sigh, my eyes not being able to separate from his. He's waiting for an answer, so I attempt to put my emotions into words. I give him a smile as I begin to speak.

"It was beautiful, Chad. Simply beautiful," I say simply. He smiles at my effortless words and then lets a sigh escape, his eyes revealing he was deep in his thoughts.

"Ally, I just want you to know that…" he begins, his voice disappearing into the innocence of the night. I sigh, wondering what he's going to say.

"Yes?' I urge him on with impatient cloaking my words. He sighs once more and pulls something from his pocket. It shines in the light and he places it in my open palm.

"My locket," I whisper to myself, staring at the item I had left in a crowded parking lot. He nods with a saddened smile. I look at it for a moment, and then feel the bracelet in my locket press against my skin as if reminding me it's there.

"I found that today," he adds with a smirk. I look into his disappointed eyes and sigh. "Did you ever open it?" I look up at him from the locket with a shocked expression.  
"Open? So it does open?" I ask him, with wonder in my question. He smiles full heartedly for a reason I cannot name. He looks relieved as if this response answers so many of questions. He nods.

"Yes, it does. So, you never saw the latch on the side?" he inquires with his smile still in place. I turn the locket over with my thumb and nod slightly.

"Well, I saw it today, but I couldn't manage to unlock it," I speak truthfully. He understands, and then extends his arm to offer to open it. I put the pendant into his hand and he turns the locket to its side and pulls apart the necklace. He hands the broken apart heart to me and I look inside, seeing a small, folded up piece of paper. I look at him, and then back to the necklace.

"What is this?" I wonder aloud. His smile grows larger.

"A note I wrote a while back," he explains. Curious, I pull out the ripped piece of paper and unfold it, seeing the sloppy handwriting of a younger Chad. And I begin to read it.

"Chad," I breathe, my hands not sturdy after finishing the handwritten letter. He smiles weakly at me, but my mind can barely process it due to the fact that I have just read the most beautiful letter.

"I…I never looked at it so, …you thought…" I stutter; my words not smooth as my mind is still reeling.

"I thought you never wanted to see me," Chad states with no expression as his eyes do not quite reach mine. His words shock me, as I could almost see through his skin and straight to his cracked heart. After all those years, I think to myself. After questioning his loyalty and friendship. The answer to it all was around my neck, I realize.

"Chad, I-" I begin, but my words and emotions are cut off by Chad's. He shakes his head as he pours his empty feelings into words.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago, Sonny," he says with a small, completely false smile. I begin to shake my head with my hands covering my silent lips. I bit my lip hard to block tears and unwanted confessions. Why did he choose to call me Sonny after all this?

His statement makes me question one more thing. His words make me ask myself if he still feels the way he did. It makes me wonder if he still loves me the way he used to. Those simple, terrifying words make me speculate if he feels the same way.

"Chad," I say, still pushing back the tears. This is no time for grief, I decide. This is a time for answers.

"Yes?" he answers, his eyes sparkling as he looks to me. A small, single tear breaks the barrier of my eyelid and slips down my cheek. Chad takes a sharp intake of air, noticing my tear. I swallow, removing my hands from cupping my mouth.

"Does the… song apply now?" I speak slowly, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, I mean…" he stumbles with his words, turning his head to not look at me either. I sigh with a slight smile.

"Because if it did, I'd have to tell you something," I tell him with a sincere expression, my heart beating inside my chest. My hair blows in the cold night wind as I wait for a response.

"Yes?" he states with enthusiasm and eyes full of hope. I smile weakly, not sure how any of this will work out.

"I should have called you," I say quickly, wishing he could just read my thoughts so I wouldn't have to admit anything. But he was just so worth it, I decide. His expression is confused, so I continue. I could tell that I would not learn anything from these mistakes.

"Chad," I lean in closer. "If you don't have time to get over me, then… don't." He looks at me with his jaw hanging an inch.

"So you're saying you-"

Our first kiss stole the breathe from our lips. My eyes shut instantly as his hands hold my cheeks. And at this moment, I feel so young and invincible. Our lips part for a moment, making me smile. But he pulls me back, my lips touching his for a second time. My mind begins to melt as we pull apart, causing me to stare into his ocean-like eyes. And we were just kids in love, I think to myself. Young love is such dumb love.

Call it what you want, I think to myself. It's enough for me. 


	16. Hero

AN: Hey! So here's the new chappy! :D This chapter goes to a song and a person. ;) Okay, so the song is Hero by Sterling Knight, of course. You knew I was gonna use the song eventually. Love it! Okay, I wanna dedicate the chappy to TheEvilWaffleFreak, a great FF friend. She's an amazing writer and a fantastic friend, so go check her out! Love the reviews and support! Rinny out!

He breaks the kiss with a chuckle. I give him a puzzled expression, only causing him to continue his giggling.

"What's so funny?" I ask him with a smile, his light mood contagious. He looks down for a minute, then back up to me.

"It's just- just you don't know how long I've been waiting for today," he explains with a pink blush spreading across his pale cheeks. I smile and grasp his hand, which of course doesn't escape his notice.

"I do know. Because I've been waiting along with you," I add to the cheesy moment. But even if the moment is as tacky as they get, the moment is perfect. Not because he probably took it from a cliché movie you get for free on demand, but because he means it. His eyes sparkle as they do on special occasions, dazzling me into a lopsided smile.

"So if you should have called me," he begins with a shy smile on his face as he blushes again. My breath stops and I can only wonder what his next words are.

"Ally, will you go out with me?" he asks, halting my heart for good I fear. I smile, but shake my head with a wondering smile.

"Why can't you manage to call me Sonny?" I ask him with a smirk. He squeezes my fingers that are intertwined with his.

"Because," he starts his explanation with, combing his blonde locks with his free hand. "I don't want to remember you as the girl I meet in Hollywood." I am confused by his words, but hoping his next words will clear up the bewilderment.

"I want to know you as the girl I've been in love with since first grade," he speaks with a true smile implanted on his expression. The edge of the beams look so entrenched in his cheeks, I wonder if he could ever cease to smile.

May 29th, 1998

CPOV

"Hey Chad!" I heard someone call to me from across the classroom. I looked up from my drawing, placing my neon green crayon down. I smiled, seeing Brooke, a good friend run up to me. She straightened her small brown and pink dress before giving me an award-winning smile.

"Hi Brooke!" I greeted her with a beam in return. She took the seat next to me and kept her smile appealing, for the both of us knew that she wasn't one to talk unless she wanted something, even in first grade.

"So, Chad," she began with needing eyes. "Would you like to be my boyfriend?" she asked, fluttering her eyes. I widened my eyes. Six was still an age where girls had cooties. But I liked Brooke. I liked how her blonde hair always had a cute ladybug clip in it and how she let me use her brown marker, because it had always been my favorite color.

"Boyfriend?" I repeated, wondering why she would want such a thing. I was fine being her friend, but boyfriend? Again, I was still pretty sure girls had cooties. But she nodded with her smile still in place.

"Oh, yes," she responded. "You see, Amy Nimerfield has one, Nate, so I thought I should have one too." I thought about relationships for the brief moment I had before Brooke would ask the question again. Now at an age of six, where learning about triangles and wishing you still had naptime was common was such a simple age. Not much was known about the world and all its many problems. But more importantly, not much was known about love. Love was such a simple term at the age of six.

And even so I knew I loved her. I knew so well that I wanted to be with her. Math class would be spent drawing stick people, meant to be us together, holding hands. As I said, love was such a light term in first grade.

"I'm sorry, Brooke," I sighed. "I heard Tommy likes you. Like, like likes you," I whispered. She perked up and stood from her bright red plastic seat. But before leaving, she looked at me once more.

"It's Ally, isn't it?" She smiled, not accepting an answer as she walked off to Tommy. I smirked, looking at her ask Tom the same question. Even though no ne saw, I nodded. It is, I thought to myself. And it will always be.

_~~Present~~_

"I love you, Ally," he murmurs with a smile, gazing into my eyes. I smile along with him.

"I love you too, Goldfarb." I pause. "So, yes," I tell him shyly, knowing he wouldn't understand right away.

"Yes?" he repeats. I nod, blushing deeply. He smiles, realizing what I mean. But I say it anyway.

"Yeah, I'll go out with you," I say, my blush now confiscating my entire expression, turning my face to the color of a ripe tomato. He chuckles lightly, reaching out to brush the backside of his hand down my right cheekbone.

"How's tomorrow at seven?" he asks me with a beam, removing his hand from my cheek.

"Sounds great," I reply. We sit there for a bit, just smiling at each other. We are both taking in the reality in which after all these countless years of unspoken love it comes out. And of course, it's revealed in a tree. Everything is confessed while sitting on the oak tree bark, whether that tree is planted in Hollywood or Appleton. I sigh, taking his hand with mine. He looks at the gesture and squeezes my fingers.

"So you really loved me since we were in Mrs. Lavoria's class?" I ask, speaking the name of my first grade teacher. He smiles at the retired teacher's name, but nods never the less.

"Love was such a simple thing at age six," he comments, leaving the answer in between his words.

"Maybe because you thought every other girl had cooties," I say with a laugh. He laughs along with a slight nod.

"Such simpler times," he adds, making me giggle. "Every girl but my best friend was diseased. Now every girl but my girlfriend is invisible." I nudge him in the arm, laughing as if we were in the fourth grade once again.

"Cheesy much?" I remark. He smiles and shrugs.

"You know you love it," he states with a smile. I nod.

"So true, Goldfarb. So true."


	17. We'll Be A Dream

AN: I love this chapter! :D Enjoy! Sorry I haven't uploaded in forever! xD This chapter is dedicated to "We'll Be A Dream" by We The Kings ft. Demi Lovato. Enjoy! Rinny out! X3

Chapter 17

I wake up with that cliché feeling. My hands fly to my knotted hair as I sit up in my bed. My eyes dash across my bedroom, the bright sunshine shining through the thin curtains. I reach my hands above me to stretch, taking in the fresh air as it moves across my dry lips. And then the cliché thought creeps into my mind as it had only moments ago. The peaceful minute doesn't last.

"Was last night a dream?" is my question to the crisp morning air. The simple thought is maddening, trying to remember how I felt, trying to recall the memory I am nearly positive is simply a dream. Merely a thought that is passing. It could not have been a dream, I tell myself. But the hardest part of the thought is if the consideration is a lie or not. And oh, how I wish it happened. Last night was a dream… come true.

"I remember. It happened," I speak to the invisible contradiction. I throw the thick covers that lie on top of my body, clothed in pajamas, across the bed. I stand up, my still asleep thighs buckling, nearly causing me to tumble. I stroll to my dresser and put together an outfit in a matter of minutes. The outfit I put on is a violet mini skirt with a soft, gray cardigan and a simple tank underneath. I slip on a pair of diverse socks, one of crimson red and the other navy blue.

I am not focusing on the shade of my socks, or even if my side part is straight as I glance into the mirror. No, I'm not focusing on appearance, as it didn't matter now. I need to go to the studios, I think to myself. Correction, I need to go to Chad. Besides that, nothing matters. I know it wasn't just a dream. I know it wasn't just a figment of imagination. I know it wasn't a fairytale. It was reality and I was going to give it a fairytale ending.

I race to my car after grabbing a bag of chips, my car keys, and my purse. I reach my car in a rush, nearly missing the door handle as I reach out for it. I open the door, as I had forgotten to lock it the night before. I climb into the driver seat and shove the shiny key into the ignition. Gray coughs out of the back of my car as I back up and drive away from my apartment. I am going to see Chad, my mind reminds me. And I smile.

My car pulls up to the studio parking lot slowly as if mocking me with its nearly empty tank of gasoline. I step out of the vehicle and with only my purse and an empty bag of Doritos. Running as fast as my tired feet could manage, I race towards the studio entrance. I know I'll have to find Chad, so I can't figure why I'm running. Some people would say desperate. Yet I would conclude with excited.

I open the cumbersome entrance door and run into a deserted hallway. My right eyebrow rises in confusion and I pull out my cell phone from my purse. I look at the time and roll my eyes. A light chuckle leaves my lips, as I stand there alone in the darkened corridor.

"Five in the morning. Really, Ally, really?" a voice calls out. I turn, but even if a blindfold shielded my eyes, I know the voice by heart.

"Chad," I whisper, seeing him enter from another door only a few feet away from me. He nods and runs to me, embracing me in a breath lacking hug. He gleams, his face alight with the touch of his dimples. And we stand there, just in each other's arms for moments that seem to pass too quickly.

"Ally?" he speaks softly, pulling away lightly. I look up into his cloaked eyes that are hidden by his blonde bangs.

"Yeah?" is my simplistic response. He smirks as something is on his mind. If only he was an open book to me as I am to him.

"Would you want to go out tonight?" he asks, his eyes now leaving mine. I blush slightly and nod repeatedly.

"Yes. Yes, that sounds great," I tell him with a smile so large it breaks human nature. He seems relieved as if I would tell him no. He sighs and rests his arm on my shoulder. He begins to walk and I stroll with him by his side.

"You know, since we're both so early for our rehearsals, I guess I should tell you something!" he exclaims with a pleased tone. I smile, excited once more.

"Well," he begins. "I have an audition for a movie!" I squeal quietly, clapping softly.

"That's great, Chad! Which movie?" I ask him, eager to see if he is auditioning for a character I know. He grins larger.

"It's a new one coming out in 2011! It's called The Chase. It's about a guy who is running away from his life as a CIA agent and is in hiding," he explains. Sounds like a take off on Mackenzie Falls, just because of the many predictable scenes I'm almost positive the movie will have. But no matter, I think. Where there's a camera, there's a dramatic Chad.

"That's great, Chad!" I proclaim. "When's your audition?" He smiles.

"Two days," he tells me. I gasp.

"Do you want me to go over your lines with you?" I offer with a smirk, knowing he isn't prepared. He nods.

"What would I do without you?" His tone frightened me, as the words send a chill down my spine. His words were cold in some way, as if there was another story to them. As if he knows something I am not aware. But of course, I shrug it off, not overlooking a probably important moment.

"All right. Where's your script?" I ask him. He smiles, happy to be off the subject.

"In my dressing room. Come on." I don't forget the strange moment we have. No, but instead I place it in the back of mind until I can realize what is the matter. Even at the moment I know it is a mistake.


	18. Say Goodbye

AN: Wow, it's been forever. My apologies! But I like this chapter. It's shocking and sad! Heehee, this chapter is dedicated to "Say Goodbye" by Skillet. Great song, really. Anyway, enjoy! Rinny out!

Chapter 18

No matter the perfection of these moments, I seem to find the flaws. I seem to discover and dwell on the faint seconds where Chad's smile fades and he looks at me with such worry and concern. Can I never live in these happy moments? After looking up from his script, I see his true expression buried beneath his mask and I can see that he's hiding something. I honestly hope I'm simply going insane.

"They'll come for you, Ben. You can never out run the CIA. I would know," I speak with sincerity, holding the paper, one marked with highlighter and small notes written in red. I look up from the written words and see Chad's focused cerulean eyes glancing back at me. Even with his attention on me, I feel like he's in another world completely. Perhaps he's just really concentrating on this movie. I sigh lightly.

"I can never out run them Maybe I should give up. It's not like I would win in the end anyway." Chad looks back at me, but I avoid his eyes and look back to his script. He's a shoe-in for this role, I think to myself with a small smirk. There is no way any other actor could steal the job, not even Zac Efron.

"Alright Ben. You can give up like the rest of the agents at the mission. You can return to your hell once more. But you'll be remembered as the one who has a chance and chose to give up. Can you handle that?" The scene ends with that line and Chad grins a gorgeous grin.

"Nice reading, Ally," he says walking towards me and grabbing my hand with his. I smile, blushing a shade of scarlet and looking down to the script to hide the butterflies in my stomach. They would never fly away.

"Not bad yourself," I response as I flip the script back to the front page. The papers are wrinkled and heavy with ink, but "The Chase" is clearly printed in black letters on the front. I hear a small gasp and I look up to see a worried look haunting Chad's expression. I tilt my head a bit and he reaches for the paper. I quickly pull it back with a playful smile.

"What, does Chaddy want his papers back?" I ask, wondering what he could possibly be hiding. Maybe it reveals that his character has a romantic scene with some beautiful actress. He attempts to grab them from me once again, but I move out of his reach, stepping back slowly with the smirk still implanted on my face.

"Come on, Ally. Give them up," he says, inching towards me. I shake my head, still playing even though his expression is as serious as I've ever seen him. Maybe this script would tell me what he was hiding. Maybe the words written could whisper to me and expose his dirty little secret. I look down at the script, scanning the main page for anything interesting.

"Hmm, so you don't want me to find out that this is directed by Amira Scout? No, I don't think that's it," I say, still looking for any information I didn't already know. Chad keeps coming closer and closer, the anxiety unmistakably visible.

"Or is it that your co-star is Abbie Canyon? Wow, she's really good. Lucky you." My eyes do not leave the page. "No, but that's not it either." My grin fades. And this small detail definitely does not go unnoticed to Chad.

"Please Ally, just listen, I-," he begins, but does not dare continue. My fingers begin to loosen on the script and it falls to his polished dressing room floor. My eyes don't meet his and he runs towards me, closing the distant between us and picks up the paper. My shaking fingers comb through my hair. My mind cannot sort things out and the fact that Chad's eyes are burning into mine is not helping much. Nothing is clear, but I laugh in the uneasy silence.

"You are kidding me." It's not a question; it's not a statement, its just words. Words I wish were true. These words, the beautiful words, are lies. Chad tosses his blonde locks from his eyes only to see my shocked expression clearly. His lips part as if to speak, but the words lodge in his throat before he swallows them and remains quiet. It's as if he waits for the reaction he knows is coming.

"Please Chad. _Please_ just tell me this is a joke. A rather cruel one at that, but just let me know you aren't…" I stutter, not being able to finish my words. The word could never escape my lips. Not again. I couldn't let this happen again, not after everything.

"Ally, I should have told you sooner, I know, but-" This time it is I who does not let him finish.

"You know Chad, I would think you would learn. But no, of course not." He sighs, the faint exhale of breath interrupting me.

"I couldn't tell you. We were so happy; I could never just end that. I wanted you to be happy and-" I laugh a gruesome, harsh chuckle. It makes him silent and he bows his head as if ashamed.

"You're trying to tell me you lied to me and pretended everything was just _fine_ because it would make me happy?" I pause. "I really shouldn't be mad at you though, Cooper." Chad knows I would never speak his new name unless I'm truly upset. That knowledge did not help his guilt.

"I mean, you keep your promises at least." This makes him look to me in wonder. If I truly look to his eyes, I could see the hurt and pain filling his pupils. Perhaps even tears are hidden there.

"You didn't change, Chad. Obviously you didn't. Maybe you have fan girls around every street corner and maybe you have a stage name, but you are still the same boy who broke my heart all those years ago. You're still the one who said goodbye. You're still the one who lost the girl." I walk out of the room with Chad astonished behind me. He sinks into the couch with the script still in his palms. Interrupting the saddening silence, his cell phone rings and with a sniffle, he picks it up.

"CDC. What it do?" his voice drones, his grief apparent. His manager does not seem to notice.

"Chad, baby! I heard you're iffy on the whole movie deal! Look man, I know you're not sure about going to Brazil to shoot this, but it's only for a year! Well, or two. I hear there might even be a sequel! Anyway, please tell me you're in!" his excited manager says over the line. Without a thought, Chad answers, his voice still lacking of emotion.

"I'll be there. I'm heading out tonight."


End file.
